Environmental concerns and limited natural resources are highlighting the desire for reduced fuel consumption. One promising avenue toward the reduction of fuel consumption is the use of hybrid powertrains. Many hybrid applications utilize a start/stop function to eliminate engine idle operation. The start/stop function requires more durable and expensive starting components due to the increased number of starts throughout the life of the engine. The starting process of an internal combustion engine requires a significant amount of energy. Therefore, to increase efficiency and reduce production costs, further technological developments are desirable in this area.